brambleclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cedarstripe
'"smoke dat dank ass shit nigga" '-''Cedarstripe '' Cedarstripe is a female cream tabby she-cat. She is a warrior and current member of BrambleClan. Age: 20 fuckin moons Former mate: Brindlefur (killed dis nigga with my pussyyyy) Kits: Fernpaw niggaaaa Former Mentor: Tony (Brindlefur shot dis nigga up) Mother: Icewing (she tried to gangbang with her niggas) Father: Raccoonstar Foster Mother: Squeakwhisker Former kits: Atmospherepaw History Cedarstripe began as Cedarkit, as of where she lived in BrambleClan. She pretended to train like an apprentice as a kit, and finally got her apprentice ceremony at 6 moons old. Cedarpaw's mentor became Tony. Otherwise, Cedarpaw met Mistkit, one of Midnightmoon's kits. The kit had betrayed BrambleClan and joined BlackDeathClan, a rival Clan. Cedarpaw found out that Mistkit liked her new Clan and let her stay, knowing her old friend might be happier. Soon after, Cedarpaw began having nightmares about a creature with bloodthirsty eyes that would attack her. This happened to be a recurring dream sent by StarClan, about something that would happen to her, but she had a chance of living. After training and moons of hard work, Cedarpaw finally earned her warrior rank and name: Cedarstripe. Not long after, she gained a mate, Brindlefur, and kits, Atmospherekit and Fernkit. Later, again with the recurring dream, the final day came. As she lost track, the fox had got a hold of her and caused her tail some injury, but survived. She grieved the loss of her former mentor, Tony, along with the other killed cats, Breezewish and Pebbleclaw. Pebbleclaw reincarnated as Shadepaw, her new apprentice. Soon after, Brindlefur, her mate, was killed by rogues. She mourned for him for a long time, but finally let go. Leafpaw died when she fell off a cliff chasing a bird, and Atmospherepaw, her son, got upset because he thought StarClan took her away from him. Outraged, he left and joined The Union of Tained Souls. When his sister came to see what he had been doing out of BrambleClan, Atmospherepaw's new leader ordered him to take Fernpaw prisoner. Just in time, Cedarstripe had been doing the same: looking for them. She escaped with Fernpaw, and her daughter told her the story, revealing something else tragic: her brother had tried to kill her. Stunned, when Atmospherepaw found them, Cedarstripe gave him a strict warning not to touch his no-longer-sister. Both agreeing, their mother disowned Atmospherepaw. Once Cedarstripe came back to BrambleClan with Fernpaw, she was on the lookout for her former son for a long time, making sure he didn't come to camp. Many sunrises later, Bearpaw was on the other side of the stream. Cedarstripe asked what he was doing there, and he attacked. Fighting back, she won after throwing him into the river for the third time. She thought after that she didn't mean to do it, but she had done nothing to anger the apprentice. Not long after Bearpaw's attack, he launched another one. This time, he made Cedarstripe surrender: however, she made him promise not to touch her. Though he said he wouldn't keep the promise after letting her go, the cream tabby was already prepared. Category:Warriors Category:Cats of the Clan Category:Females